


I feel the safest with you.

by FreyaVenus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Affection, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: After the funeral, Alec is at Magnus'. They talk about the other warlock and went on. Magnus expresses his affection and worry for Alec. Also, Alec gets a little flustered at times but leaves with the promise of a date next time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is about Alec feeling most at home with Magnus and just talking to him about the day he had. I love the idea that they just have honest conversations with each other. And a little bit of kissing because that's always nice.

Alec walked to Magnus’ place. He was still dressed in his white suit. Jocelyn’s funeral had just finished and he did not know what to do. The guilt that had been eating away at him eased just a little after speaking to Clary and Jace. It made a huge difference to hear them say it was not his fault even if he still felt like it was. He actually tried to be at the institute for the people he cared about but ended up feeling out of place. 

Izzy was weirdly distant today. He found it odd because his sister usually never left him alone. Today she had all but asked to be left alone. He passed off this strange behavior because after all, her injury was still healing and she had saved him from a warlock. Maybe she was also exhausted from the funeral, Alec was not really sure but he was willing to give her time. If she ever needed him, he would be there for her. 

Jace and Clary had been huddled together when he left. Clary was still sobbing and Jace held her close. He could see his parabatai’s mouth moving but could not hear what he was saying. For a second he was tempted to get closer to eavesdrop but decided against it. They were grieving. It was then that he decided it would be best to go see Magnus. 

After what had happened today with Iris, Alec wanted to see Magnus. Also, there were a couple of things that Iris had said that Alec was curious about. 

At Magnus’, Alec knocked the door. For the first time he was not unsure about being here. He wanted to, also a part of him wanted to apologize for climbing up the warlocks fire escape. That was definitely not his finest hour, but he wanted to be away from Institute and could think of nowhere else to go. 

Magnus opened the door after a minute. He looked like he was in the middle of something. 

“I’m sorry. I should have told you I was coming over,” Alec said.

Magnus chuckled. “Hello Alexander, it’s lovely to see you,” Magnus said with a smile. 

“Hi. Sorry…I…am I interrupting something?” Alec managed to get out feeling flustered. He was very annoyed at himself. ‘When will I stop making a fool of myself in front of him?’ he thought to himself.

“Not at all. I was just working on a potion. Join me, would you like something to drink? Tea, maybe?” asked the warlock. 

“Tea is fine,” Alec said sounding slightly perplexed. 

“I would love to give you something stronger, if you want, but I find that facing your troubles head on mean they would not come back to haunt you. It’s something I learnt the hard way actually.” Magnus said.

“Well, I trust you,” Alec said easily as Magnus handed him a cup of warm tea. 

Slightly taken aback by Alec’s admission, Magnus looked at the ground before beaming at Alec and lightly squeezing his free hand. 

Alec flushed a pale pink. Not knowing what to say suddenly he asked Magnus, “So what are you working on?”

Magnus moved away from the blushing shadowhunter, a small smile still playing on his lips. “A love potion. Not a very strong one, just one that would enhance feelings that are already there, if there are,” he said.

“That’s normal?” asked Alec. Normally love potions were made to make people feel like they’re in love, not enhance emotions.

“No. This is a very strange request but I understand why she wants it.” Magnus said as he took a seat opposite Alec. Ingredients were scattered all over his coffee table. 

Alec nodded and took a sip of tea. He looked relax, but something did not seem right.

“Alexander, how are you feeling?” asked Magnus.

“Honestly, I’m tired. We just had Jocelyn’s funeral,” he said as he gestured at his white suit.

“Yeah, I gathered as much. Did you get a chance to speak to Clary?” Magnus inquired. 

“I did. She said it wasn’t my fault, I still feel like it is but I think I’m going to be okay. I also spoke to Jace and I feel better,” said Alec.

“I’m glad you did. I always knew that you would be able to.” Magnus said to Alec with a hint of pride in his voice. Alec smiled as he continued to sip his tea. 

“When I went to speak to Clary she told me she wanted to bring her mother back and there was a way to do that. She had found a warlock willing to do so, Iris Rouse,” Alec said.

Magnus stopped what he was doing and looked up. The smile on his had vanished and he looked very uncomfortable. “What did Clary do, Alec?” asked Magnus.

“When she told me it was possible, I offered to go with her. I felt responsible for Jocelyn’s death and if something could be done to undo that, I felt like it was my duty to help her,” said Alec.

Magnus stood up and walked over to Alec. “I’m guessing what followed was not expected, seeing as you’ve just come from a funeral?” asked Magnus. Alec noticed that he sounded worried. 

“Yes, Clary stopped the spell and was kidnapped by Iris. She wanted to make shadowhunter and warlock baby. We saved her but she signed a blood oath, so she still owes Iris a favor,” Alec said sounding very uncomfortable.

Magnus sat down next to Alec. He sighed. “Oh biscuit,” he said softly as he stared at the ground. “She came to see me, asking if it was possible. I told her, it would take dark magic and I was not willing to do it. I had hoped that would be the end of it,” Magnus added.

“I had asked her why we were going to see another warlock when we could go to you and she did not exactly answer my question. I should have known then that this was too big of a risk to take but she seemed so sure and hopeful. I just did not want to stop her,” Alec said. “I feel terrible about it now,” he added.

“No, Alexander don’t. You can’t take responsibility for every bad thing that happens.” Magnus said, looking into Alec’s eyes. Both his hands held Alec’s. 

Alec shifted closer to Magnus. “She said something to me about you,” Alec said.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Well, I doubt it was anything good,” he said sounding unbothered. 

“We only had a couple of minutes alone while Clary signed the oath. She said she sensed a turbulent energy around me and then she said that she could sense that I had been around another warlock, something about it looking like an aura surrounding me. She figured it was you pretty quickly. She made it seem like you two were well acquainted, but she had so many questions about you,” Alec said.

“I did not tell her anything,” he quickly added. “If she did know you, then she could ask you these questions herself, I figured.”

Magnus laughed. “Darling, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, everyone knows me.” He said with a smirk. Alec smiled at that. He sensed that Magnus had more to say.

“I don’t know every warlock out there, sure I have met most of them and the ones I haven’t, I do hear about them. The warlocks I know are either my friends or potential threats. She was neither. Kept to herself. I heard about her but I definitely don’t know her personally. What I do know is she has been known to practice Dark Magic and while that’s not abnormal for our kind it is still frowned upon,” said Magnus. 

Alec looked contemplative. “She has children under her care. I am not sure how many. I only met two, a girl around four, she had gills and a baby, whose eyes I saw flash,” Alec said sounding pained. “She has a demon who impregnates these women then erases their memory when the child is born. It’s not right,” added Alec.

Magnus seemed surprised by the information. “I did not know that! Do you know where is now?” asked Magnus.

“No, she portalled out with the little girl, I don’t know where she went.”

“This is bad. I need to speak to a friend, we have to find her,” Magnus said softly, almost to himself. 

Alec nodded. Not knowing what else to say on the matter. Magnus seemed disturbed and the warlock was generally calm person. 

“Alexander, there is something I need you to know,” Magnus said suddenly. “As much as this pains me to say, most warlocks aren’t the best of people. They’re deceptive and will almost always carry out any threat issued. They’re dangerous. You and your friends should be careful around them,” he said with a deep sadness in his voice.

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus’ hands. “You’re not most warlocks,” he said. “You’re the most dangerous person I know and yet I feel the safest around you,” he admitted easily, as though it were a simple fact.

Once again surprised by the shadowhunter, Magnus smiled. “I care about you Alexander, that’s why I would never hurt you or your friends.” 

“And I care about you,” Alec mumbled.

Magnus looked at the young man in front of him and felt strong adoration. Then before he could talk himself out of it, he moved quickly to catch Alec’s lips with his own. Alec was surprised. He had not expected that, but he kissed Magnus back with the same enthusiasm. Reluctantly, Magnus pulled away but not before dropping a close lipped kiss on Alec’s kiss bitten lips. 

Alec’s smile made Magnus’ heart race. He truly looked like an angle, waiting to be ravished. Unfortunately, this was not the time to do just that. 

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look in white?” Magnus said flirtatiously. 

Alec rolled his eyes but he did chuckle. “You kind of just did?” he asked feeling very unsure. But the warlocks comment made him realize something. Afraid he might ruin the mood, Alec thought of something else to say.

Magnus noticed that Alec was having trouble saying something. So he playfully nudged him, flashing his eyes, “Cat got your tongue?” 

“You’re unbelievable,” Alec commented as he shook his head. After a minute he decided to just ask Magnus, after all the warlock had been so forthcoming with everything else.

“Magnus, you’re wearing black. You have been for a while now.” Alec said. 

Magnus nodded. The smile still in place. “I’m mourning a good friend of mine.”

“Ragnor Fell,” Alec said. “I’m so sorry for mentioning it, I mean I had thought that was why but still it was wrong of me to ask.”

“It’s fine. It’s a part of life, Alec we all die, no matter how long it may take some of us,” Magnus said with a finality in his voice.

Alec looked at the ground. He was embarrassed. ‘Congratulations, two seconds ago he was teasing you and now because of you he’s going be sad again’ Alec thought to himself.

“Hey, Alexander, look at me. Its fine, I’m a little flattered that you noticed what I was wearing,” Magnus said trying to lighten the mood. 

“I always notice,” was Alec’s immediate reply. The words were out of his mouth before he could think better of it. His traitorous body was blushing again, despite him willing it not too.

Magnus laughed joyfully. “I am very glad,” he said.

Before he could say anything else, Alec’s phone rang. Alec was a little hesitant to answer but Magnus gestured for him to go ahead. As Magnus was about to stand up to give Alec a little privacy, Alec’s hand shot out and stopped him. He answered the call. 

Magnus could only hear one side of the conversation but he realized that Alec was going to head back to the Institute. Alec confirmed this as soon as he ended the call. 

“I’ll make you a portal,” Magnus volunteered. 

“No, it’s alright. I’ll walk back,” Alec said. He was sad that he had to leave already. He always enjoyed his time with Magnus.

“Okay,” Magnus said as he walked Alec to the door. 

At the door Alec surprised Magnus by pulling him into a hug. It was very out of character for Alec but Magnus made no mention of it and returned the gesture. He then placed a chaste kiss on Magnus’ lips.

Before Alec could walk away, Magnus said, “Oh and Alec, the next time you come over you’re going to take me on that date I was promised.”

Alec smiled and nodded his agreement. “Good night, Magnus.”

Magnus closed the door behind him, excited at the prospect of going on that date. He walked back to the living room and that excitement was drained out of him. ‘Iris Rouse, who are you and what is it exactly that you’re doing?’ he asked himself.


End file.
